An Unexpected Turn of Events
by Flittery H
Summary: Ron asks Lavender to the Yule Ball ^_^ not much so far, but more will come... please R&R!!! especially if you have ideas!


"Hey Lav," said Ron, coming over to her after potions.

"Hm? Oh, hi Ron…" she said uncertainly.

"How are you?" He was unphazed by her puzzlement and began walking beside her.

"I'm alright… how are you…?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thatnks."

"Listen, Ron… is there something…?"

"Funny you should ask--as a matter of fact there is." He paused to grin at her. "As I'm sure you've noticd, the Yule Ball is coming up…"

"Yes…?" Yes, she knew the Yule Ball was coming--"Oh! Oh, Ron… are you asking…?"

He smiled hopfully at her.

"Oh, oh Ron… I'm sorry… I already told Seamus I would go with him…"

"Oh, alright then…" He shrugged and gave her another little smile before waving a quick good bye, "see you later!" and jogging to catch up with Harry and Hermione.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"She's going with Seamus…" Ron answered, shrugging. "Oh well, guess I'll have to go with you again 'Mione." He grinned at his friend.

She rolled her eyes. "I guess so…"

"That'll make George happy," Harry spoke up, laughing a bit, "remember, he wanted someone to look after her…"

Hermione blushed. "He really is much to worrisome…" she muttered.

Ron grinned. "You know you love it…" He ruffled her hair aimiably.

"Stop that!" Hermione protested, swatting his hands away. "Who are you going to ask Harry?" she said, changing the subject.

"I was actually thinking of asking Ginny…" he said, looking towards Ron uncertainly. Ron shrugged.

Hermione grinned. "Oh Harry--do! Please, she'll be so happy…"

He smiled slightly, nodding. "Yeah, I think it's about time…"

"Seamus? Remember that pact we made…?"

"You mean, if we don't get dates by tomorrow we'll go to the Ball together?"

"Yeah."

"…Yeah…?"

"Well, can we move the day to today?"

"Uh, Lav…"

"I'm sorry--it's just, Ron asked me and I didn't know what to say…"

"Lav… I asked Ginny this morning…"

"You did?" she asked excitedly, "and she said yes?"

"Yeah… listen, I'm really sorry Lav…"

She squealed, throwing her arms around him. "That's great! I know how much you wanted to go with her!"

He smirked. "Yeah… but about Ron… I'm really sorry…"

She sighed and slumped into the couch next to him as he put a friendly arm around her shoulders. "What should I do?"

"Well, you could go with him…"

"Don't be ridiculous… this is _Ron Weasley_ we're talking about…"

"Lav! What's wrong with Ron?

"Well… he's just so…" she struggled for the right words, "Ron-like… I don't know…"

"Come on Lav… you know he's always liked you…"

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh. And that revolting comment in divination…"

Seamus snickered at the memory. "You mean about your fine arse?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't understand you people…"

"Come on Lav, that was three years ago…! A lot has changed since then…"

She nodded. He was certainly right… _Yeah, three years ago we were together…_ she thought sadly.

"You haven't given him a chance--he's much more mature than he used to be… It's just one night… go with him, it's not that big a deal…"

She sighed. "Fine."

"Uh, Ron…"

He looked up in surprise at the pretty face and blonde bangs of Lavender Brown. "…Hi…"

She smiled slightly. "Hi… I was just wondering if the offer for going to the Ball still stands…" she asked simply. He blinked at her for a moment, uncomprehending, then with slightly gaping mouth he turned to Hermione, who was standing next to him, her mouth curving in an amused grin.

"I…" he looked rather forlorn. "I said I'd go with Hermione…"

"Oh…" said Lavender, "oh, no problem, I just thought I'd ask…" She smiled and shrugged.

"No, Ron…you don't have to go with me…" Hermione spoke up, sending Ron pointed looks.

"I said I would… And George…"

"I'll go with her," said Harry, coming over to the group.

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"She's going with Seamus," spoke up Lavender, with a slight half smile.

Ron looked back at her. "Oh…"

She flushed slightly and looked at the floor. "We, uh, said we'd go together if we hadn't found dates by tomorrow… I got confused with the days and thought it was today…" she laughed slightly, "that's why I turned you down this morning…"

Ron nodded. "Oh…" Then he grinned. "Well, of course the offer still stands…"

She smiled at him. "Great!"

"Yeah, great!"

"Well, I'll see you then I guess…" She smiled a pretty little smile and walked away with a small wave.

He stared after her. "Yeah… see you then…"

Hermione rolled her eyes.


End file.
